


The cure for loneliness

by orphan_account



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Santa, Team as Family, Trauma, heeeeeeeeere it is, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe, this is what having a true friend feels like. He thinks about Magpie, and he falls asleep.
Relationships: Odin Arrow & Ava Ire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The cure for loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still on hiatus but this was a special ocassion and i didn't want to let anyone down tbh

Sometimes, Odin feels like he cannot take it anymore.

The presence is usually silent. It doesn’t need words to torment him. It just shows him what he fears the most, what he regrets the most.

It (he?) mimics his mother’s voice without effort, and Odin can feel his skin crawl. Magpie used to make it easier. Now Magpie is gone.

Smoking does make it more bearable, though.

He has never spoken about it before, not to anyone outside of his family. With Ava, he feels at ease.

She reminds him of his sisters. Of Magpie. An insecure smile hiding a bright determination. So he talks, and talks.

Odin’s voice shakes a little as he speaks. He has trouble finding the right words since the incident. Pronouncing them. Still, Ava doesn’t judge him, her eyes shining with curiosity. Nobody has looked at him like that in seasons.

Darkness suits him just nice. A dark, cold world fits his own mind. An eternal winter and a sun that doesn’t shine anymore. A giant grave that he cannot escape. Like the one he has dug for himself.

The thing about Ava, is that she has obviously had similar experiences to him. Maybe no tragically dead parents, or missing siblings. Odin has seen the cuts on her arms, though, and how she hurts herself when feelings overwhelm her. He has seen her low self esteem, her self doubt.

And damn, Odin may be a prideful bastard sometimes, but he can relate to the whole hating oneself thing a lot.

So when Ava decides to speak, he just listens.

Ava’s face flushes a lot when she speaks, her eyes wet often, not used to being listened to. She doesn’t stutter like he does, but she does sound doubtful. Anxious. Odin has seen her anger, but he also knows that it’s mostly directed towards herself.

Ava knows it’s difficult to believe her, but Odin does. Not only because it all seems to be according to his own theories as well, but because, no matter what Maggie says, Ava is not a pathological liar.

As Ava promises to help him, with his family, with Magpie, with Olai; he decides he wants to help her, too.

Taking down Titan may look like something impossible to do, but it’s not like he has any better option. Even less when Ava looks at him like that, and she finally cries, out of happiness, because she finally has someone who believes her. Someone who believes  _ in  _ her.

Odin has many thoughts, many worries. Maggie being a vessel, too. Gil apparently having one of those mythical beings haunting him. He wonders about Gil, about Titan, but when he asks about it, Ava is already asleep.

He smiles, a tiny smile on his tired face. It has been a terrible day, he knows that. It is a little less terrible when he realises he is not lonely anymore. And that the feeling is mutual.

Maybe, this is what having a true friend feels like. He thinks about Magpie, and he falls asleep.


End file.
